Surprise
by acebear
Summary: please review and thanks for reading
1. Chapter 1

**Surprise**

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

Abby was at Tim's desk getting powdered sugar all over his keyboard checking on a flight that Tony was on that should have landed but he wasn't back yet . She was getting worried because he should have been back already she had something inporent to tell him and and not knowing where he was made things so much harder . Just as she was about to calm down with another doughnut that is when the elevator doors opened and he walked into the bullpen. Seeing it was him she got up and ran over to him and gave him a hug. Tony wanted nothing more then to kiss her but he couldn't given that they were still not official yet they liked having a secret from everyone . The fact he was now her boss since Gibbs was now in Mexico and RULE 12 no longer existed made things easier but sorta.

After giving out the gifts he got for his team and Abby was back in her lab Tony decided to go see her . Once he got to her lab she turned around waiting for him once she saw him she run up to him and kissed him deep. She then said after they pulled apart that she had a surprise for him . He looked at her and said oh really? What is it? She then walked into her office and picked up the paper off her desk and came back out and over to him . He looked at her for a moment in wondor about what she could possibly have that he would be surprised with . She then handed him the paper and he read over it a few times before smiling . He then asked her if this was real and if this was the surprise , she then nodded and said yes that it was he then stepped closer to her pulling her into a hug , he then kissed her deep and said I can't believe this was happening he then said I guess we are going to have to let our secret out into the open and look for a bigger place , she nodded and kissed him again before saying that is what they needed to do so they decided to go up and talk to Jenny .

In Jenny's Office

They were sitting in front of Jenny and saying they needed to tell her some things . Jenny said OK what do we need to talk about. Abby looked at from Tony to Jenny trying to come up with the right words to tell her what they came to tell her. Tony sighed and took out the paper Abby handed him then handed it to Jenny. Jenny read it then said I see well congrats you two, Jenny then got up and gave them a hug , she then asked how long they hand been dating . Abby said since Gibbs left for Mexico . Jenny nodded and said that she would work on new hours for Abby and that they should probably tell Tim and Ziva what's going on. They nodded in agreement and said that they would tell them over dinner tonight . Abby went back to her lab and Tony went back to the bullpen after they finished talking to Jenny. It didn't take much longer til the day was over and Tony invited Ziva and Tim to dinner. Tony went to go get Abby who was in her office getting her bag when he walked in. he then asked her if she was ready to go she said yes and he took her hand and they left .

At the Diner

Everyone was having a good time talking about anything and everything well almost everything just before they were ready to leave Tony gave Abby and knowing look and then Abby said that she had something to tell them . Tim and Ziva looked at Abby , that is when Tony said that Abby and him were dating then Abby said that that wasn't all they need to tell them then she went on to say that her and Tony were having a baby. Tim and Ziva sat there in shock because not only were Tony and Abby dating but they were going to have a baby. It took few moments for Ziva and Tim to finally get their heads around what they had just heard , but after they did they both to them congrats, soon it was time for everyone to part ways Tony then helped Abby into the car before and they went back to their place . Once they got home Abby took out her laptop and they began looking for a new place . It didn't take long to find the perfect place and they decided to go look at the place in the morning .

After finding it Abby looked over at Tony and he looked back at her . She then got into his lap and started straddling him . He then started kissing her deep before moving from her jawline to her neck. She moaned with every kiss he left . She started taking off his shirt and moving her hips making him groan and become hard. After a few hip rolls Tony got up her still wrapped around him and took them to their bedroom , once they got their Tony stripped them and laid her down and got on top of her once they were completely naked. He kissed her deep as he enter her fast and deep . She kissed him back deeper as she rolled her hips meeting his trusts . She kissed him deeper with every thrust . With every thrust he went deeper and faster . It wasn't long before they were coming screaming each others names. Once Tony pulled out of her and they started cuddling it wasn't long before they had fallen asleep .

Abby woke up around four am feeling sick so she ran to the bathroom as fast as she could. It took about 20 mins before she could finally take her head out of the toilet . By the time she was done Tony was awake and entering the bathroom to see how she was doing . She looked at him for a moment then said that she wouldn't trade their relationship or their baby for anything in the world but that she wished that she could have been one of the lucky ones not to get morning sickness . Tony then pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. After a few moments Abby finally got up and went to the sink and and brushed her teeth , After she finished Tony pulled her into another hug and kissed her deep.

Once they pulled apart he said that this wasn't the place he wanted to do this but that he felt that now was a good time as ever . She looked at him confused until he got down on one knee . She started to cry as he said that he would be the best dad and husband if she would let him he then pulled out the ring and asked her to marry him . After she said yes and he put the ring on her finger he lifted her shirt and kissed her belly and told their baby that he loved him or her so much and that he couldn't wait til him and Abby could meet them , soon he got up and kissed her kissed him back deeper it wasn't long before they were back in bed in a very heated make out .

A/n stopping here please review and thanks for reading

yours always Acebear


	2. Chapter 2

Surprise chapter 2

don't own anything but this work of fiction

chapter one recap

Once they pulled apart he said that this wasn't the place he wanted to do this but that he felt that now was a good time as ever . She looked at him confused until he got down on one knee . She started to cry as he said that he would be the best dad and husband if she would let him he then pulled out the ring and asked her to marry him . After she said yes and he put the ring on her finger he lifted her shirt and kissed her belly and told their baby that he loved him or her so much and that he couldn't wait til him and Abby could meet them , soon he got up and kissed her kissed him back deeper it wasn't long before they were back in bed in a very heated make out .

And now chapter 2

once they need air Tony looked into Abby's eyes thinking about how lucky he was that she said yes to marrying him and that they were having a baby . Abby looked back into his eyes and asked him what he was thinking about he then said that he was thinking about how lucky he is to have her and now their unborn baby in his life and that he would do anything for them .

Abby smiled at that then kissed him again this time pulling him closer if that was even possible . Tony started kissing from her lips to her neck then to her jawline and back again just then she flipped them over and lowed herself onto him . She started moving going deeper and faster with his help as he had one hand on her hip and the other on her ass. He was sucking and licking on her boobs making her moan louder and louder with every lick and suck. It wasn't long before they were coming together screaming each others names. Not wanting to lose the feeling of him being inside her she lays on his chest for a few moments . Soon she got off him and they cuddled tile they fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

Abby was the first one to wake up she kissed him to wake him up so they could go take a shower together before work .it worked after a few moments after he opened his eyes she asked him if he wanted to join her in the shower . He replied with a you know it babe then picked her up and they headed to the bathroom to take a shower well sorta the shower turned into mind plowing shower sex . After they finished they got out and got ready for work . After they finished they went to go get some breakfast before heading into work .

Once they got what they wanted to eat they headed to work and he rode down with her and walked her into her lab and gave her her breakfast and her non caff pow. She smiled at him then kissed him after a short make out Tony got down on his knees and talked to the baby for a bit before kissed Abby's belly and getting back up . Once he was up he kissed her one last time before heading up to the bullpen with his food and coffee.

Once he got up the bullpen he sat at his desk and ate while waiting for Ziva , Tim and Michelle to come so they could get started working on cold cases and he was so glad that they were because he didn't want Abby getting over worked . He knew he was worrying to much but he didn't want anything happening to her or their baby . So as soon as they did show up and they saw that each of them had a cold case on their desks they got to work on them. Tony decided after a few moments that he would go check on Abby.

Once her got their he found her in her office . She smiled as she saw him walk in she got up well tried to she was very dizzy . She passed out when he was close enough to catch her . He got on his knees still holding her . He tried everything he could to try and wake her up . So he got his cell out and called 911 then called Ziva and Tim and told them to come down to her lab they could hear the fear in his voice . It wasn't long before they were down into her lab and they asked what happened ? Tony said he didn't know that all he knew was that he was here to catch her just in time. Just then the ems where coming into the lab. After getting her on the stretcher Tony told one of the ems workers that he was going to ride with them . Before they left Tony told Tim and Ziva to keep working and that he would call to keep them updated . They not really wanting to agreed and Tony left with Abby and they ems workers .

It didn't take them long to get to the hospital and into a room. Tony sat by Abby's bed and was talking to her still trying to wake her . That is when a doctor came in and asked Tony what happened and other stuff like who he was and he know any of her medical history . Tony told him his name and that him and Abby were getting married then told him what happened and her medical history and that she was pregnant . Her doctor thanked him for telling him everything then said that he would be trying to find out why she passed out . Tony thanked him for what he was doing to help her and the doctor left.

It was a few more moments and Abby started to stir and sqeese Tony's hand . Tony looked at her as she opened her eyes . Once her eyes were fully open and she realized that she was in the hospital she asked him what happened and why they were there because the last thing she remember was feeling dizzy then seeing him enter her lab. He sighed and took her hand and told her what happen in her lab .

Just then her doctor came back into her room and said wow welcome back and they he was going to keep her over night to make sure everything is OK with her and the baby. They both really haven't gotten over the fact that Abby had a baby their baby inside her at the moment . Tony kissed her and said he loved them so much . She said that her and their baby loved him too, then kissed him back deeper they really want to have sex or at lest a very heated make out right there and then but thought it was better to wait til they were home .

A/n stopping this chapter here so what do you think I know drama is something I do from time to time just to make a twist for they stories . Please review and thanks for reading

yours always

acebear


End file.
